Getting Work Off Her Mind
by Zarry425
Summary: Could be a series of smutty Brenda/Fritz one-shots depending on what the reviews say. Read & Review!


**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews on Sugar-Free, I didn't think there were that many Brenda/Fritz fans out there! :-) We'll I don't really have a point with any of these one-shots so you all can request and I'll do my best to make the request how you want it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters... (Sadly)**

"Oh Kitty, where's Fritzy? I'm so worried about him." Brenda asked petting Kitty on her lap.

It had been a rough week for both of them. With both of them getting shot at Brenda was shaken up.

Brenda sighed as she pet Kitty and waited for Fritz to get home.

About 30 minutes later Fritz walked into their dimly lit house. "Brenda, sweetie I'm finally home."

Brenda put Kitty on the floor and ran to Fritz. "Oh Fritzy, I'm so happy you're home." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly.

"I know baby. I get a week off just to get myself together." Fritz said resting his hands on Brenda's hips.

"Oh that's so good 'cause I don't have to go back to work until next week." Brenda said kissing Fritz again.

Fritz smiled against Brenda's lips. Now I can give my wife the sweet loving I know she wants."

Brenda giggled, "How do you know I _want_ it?"

"I don't, but I think you might want it." Fritz said picking Brenda up.

Brenda laughed wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're absolutely correct, I do want this." She paused kissing him passionately.

"I need this Fritzy, I need to get my mind off of everything at work." Brenda said rubbing her hands up and down his muscular chest.

"Tell me what you need Brenda." Fritz said carrying her to their bedroom.

Brenda smirked whispered in Fritz's ear, "I want you pounding my little pussy all night."

"Damn it, Brenda," Fritz said as he stopped in the hallway to their bedroom. He held Brenda against the wall as the pain in cock of needing to be free increased.

Fritz pressed his cock into brenda through his slacks and through her underwear.

"Oh, Fritzy. Why are you always teasing me?" Brenda moaned in her sweet southern accent.

Fritz kissed Brenda before taking her to their bedroom and softly putting her on their bed.

Brenda smiled as she started to get undressed removing her only her skirt, shirt, and bra.

It was just something about the way Fritz pulled (or sometimes ripped) her panties off of her that made Brenda even more wet.

While in her thoughts Fritz was all ready on the bed naked crawling towards her with hungry look in his eyes.

"Brenda you're so beautiful." He said as he kissed her neck.

Brenda laid on her back waiting for Fritz to devour her.

He smiled at her started peppering her in sweet hot kisses.

When he reached her underwear he smiled up at her.

Brenda smiled down to him. She loved that in their relationship they could say everything with their eyes.

She knew he was telling her that he loved her dark pink boy shorts; he loved how they looked against the color of her complexion.

Fritz slowly slide her panties down her legs.

Brenda smiled down at him.

Fritz smiled and without warning he dipped his head down to her hot sex and thrusting his tongue deep in her wet core.

"Oh Fritzy!" Brenda moaned loudly as her back arched.

Fritz smiled against her and came up kissing her sweet small lips.

"You want me in you right baby," Fritz ask rubbing the tip of cock against Brenda's opening.

Brenda nodded, "Badly,"

Fritz smiles at the drugged look on her face and pushes inside of her slowly.

Brenda gasp starring up into Fritz's eyes.

Fritz looks down at the beauty below him and stays still. "Brenda?"

"Fucking move!" Brenda commanded grabbing Fritz's ass trying to pull him deeper inside of her.

Fritz laughed to himself, he loved to hear Brenda cuss when their making love,

"Yes ma'am," Fritz said as he started pumping quickly into Brenda's tight core.

"Oh God, yes right there don't stop." Brenda moans digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Dammit Brenda you feel so good. So tight on my cock. I'm close baby." Fritz moaned.

He reached his hand between their bodies rubbed her clit hard and fast.

"Oh God, FRITZY!" Brenda yelled as she came all around his cock.

"Shit! Brenda!" Fritz groaned burying himself completely in her warmth as he spilled deep inside of her.

**A/N****: Wow... That was fun to write! ;) LoL I was think about just making a series of Brenda/Fritz one-shots but their aren't many shippers... So depending on what you all say in a review I'll continue. (With request though) **

**So I also hope everyone and their family is safe from Hurricane Irene... My power was out for a bit that's why it took me forever to update. Review please! **


End file.
